


They Are One

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [55]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	They Are One

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_Magnus watches as the black creature leans over him, its breath bellowing into his. They both stare at each other, transfixed by those same golden eyes. So familiar, so similar it cannot be coincidence. Magnus has human hands and feet and a body so similar, but the creature has only blackness. Its scales shimmering and it’s sawing claws that reach out to the ripped apart remains of the baby’s crib to find only blood and bits of flesh. It makes Magnus want to look away or revolt, but he doesn’t. He stands and watches as the creature picks through the remains until it comes across a necklace. One that Magnus remembers fondly.  
_

_It has an inscription he remembers from heart, given to him in Brazil by Alexander. When they were young and innocent, before all of this blood and carnage. Maybe that’s why they gave it to this baby. To their baby. It had its innocence. Magnus almost wants to weep at the realization, but there’s nothing to be done now. The baby is gone. Gone forever and even though the creature ripped it apart, Magnus knows it was him. He knows that deep within him is this creature. The creature is him. A part of him._

_Magnus looks up and meets those same golden eyes. He sees the dark mass nod its almost non-existent head. It agrees. They are one. They are the same and Magnus gulps at the implication. It’s one thing to think and know it himself, but to have what seems like a separate entity confirm it makes it so much real. The creature and he mold together. He feels the scales on his back, the darkness invading his every pour. They blend and contrast into the one that they’ve always been. As they do so, he feels pride from the creature, or he feels it from himself._

_He hears a whisper, but it’s gone as soon as it makes itself known and it is forgotten to Magnus. “Told you so.” It’s lost to him._

_They are one._


End file.
